The inventor has studied examples of present state of the art wind turbines of the propeller type. It was apparent that certain improvements could be made to harness a higher percentage of energy from a given cross section of wind accessed by their propeller blades. Based on principles of physics and aerodynamics known to the inventor, some serious possibilities and alternatives were apparent. At the present time, there is a growing demand for environmentally clean energy production. Costs of maintenance including the repair of weather damage to suburban and rural electrical distribution systems has reached the point where such systems are no longer profitable. This situation now provides adequate incentive toward the invention and development of more efficient and localized wind power electrical generation in the range of fifty kilowatts to one megawatt.